


I Just Want to Say,  I'm Proud of You

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: With thoughts of his former partner haunting his sleep Mick Rory has found himself in a slump. When invited to 2017 by Cisco, Rip manages to get Mick to go out to visit their friends at Star Labs, except they meet an unexpected guest.





	I Just Want to Say,  I'm Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Request by cptnswanbarnes 
> 
> mick is on the waverider, trying to sleep. Leonard Snart is in his mind. he can't stop hallucinating him. the rest of the group is off in their homes for a day off. mick doesn't have a reason to go into the city however. the timeship was currently cloaked in central city 2017. rip and him were the only two on board. Len has just finished helping Barry with Savitar (at least for now) when Cisco tells him he got a call from rip hunter that they'd be in town for the day.

He thought that after they returned past Len to his rightful place he’d stop having these hallucination. Unfortunately they only changed into a more aggressive hallucination, more constant. Currently the team was docked in 2017, visiting friends and families, this leaving Mick and Rip as the only two on the ship. Mick was currently laying in bed, sweat dripping down his shirtless chest. He had just awoken from a dream involving Len, a memory of him sticking that ice sickle through his parallel self. No one knew or really cared to pay attention to the toll it has taken on mentally and physically.

Mick swallowed, laying back as he slowly breathed in to replace what he had screamed out. He was so glad Rip had made sure they had privacy, or Mick would be denying the noise. Closing his eyes it was only a moment before a hand brushed against his arm. He didn’t need to open his eyes, he knew who it was…well who it wasn’t. He gripped the blankets, trying his best to ignore the hallucination of his old partner. “Mick…open your eyes and look at me. I swear, being all buddy buddy with these guys is starting to make you a pain in my ass. I mean seriously! You reset the timeline like a good little dog…the least you can do is man up and look me straight in the eyes.” Mick did the opposite, covering his eyes with his arm. Len sighed, watching as Mick tried to choke down the shivering breath, not doing so well. “I should have had a second chance! I should have let you sacrifice yourself! All you ever did was get in the way!” Mick broke, letting tears fall.

“Stop. Please…please stop Leonard.” He begged, the hallucination leaning over him. “I don’t know what I saw in a pathetic, weak, moron of a man like you.”

 

A sudden knock on the door cut Mick’s tears short, opening his eyes Len was gone. “Mr. Rory is everything alright?”

Mick quickly wiped his tears away, swallowing the lump in his throat. “What do you want you limey Brit.”

“Mr. Ramon sent us message, requesting the Legends come visit. Being it is just us I figure it’d be best to get of the ship.”

“Why should I care?”

“He says he had a surprise on a time limit. Knowing them I am both curious and afraid for my life. It’s not a bad thing to want to visit home.”

“I don’t have a home.” Mick mumbled as he turned in his sheets.

“Mr. Rory…I worry about your mental state. If you won’t go I won’t make you.” Mick heard footsteps leading away from the door. Closing his eyes Mick remained silent, but heard the tapping of foot against metal.

“Mick, Mick, Mick. I’m sorry to say you’ve become more of a shut in. Do you miss me so much that you’d stay shut in your room?” The boots hit the floor, Len walking towards Mick. “You want to hear the truth and suffer in pain. You want to know that because of you I am dead and I will never come back!” Mick slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Len. “You were always the dog that begged at my feet, so loyal. I guess it doesn’t seem surprising that you’d want to spend your pathetic days waiting for me.” Mick laid there for a second more before throwing his blanket on the floor, grabbing his shirt and gun before marching out after Rip.

“Limey!” He yelled, seeing Rip jump and turn. “Are we getting a lift or do we have to walk?”

“We are not far away. I told Mr. Ramon that we’d walk.”

“As long as they have good I don’t care.” Mick said, walking away from his room with Rip.

 

The walk was quiet between the men, Mick keeping us eye on his environment. He saw Len amongst the trees, pure anger in his face. When they reached Star Labs they were met by Cisco, they young technician reaching out and shaking his hand. “How has it been?”

“Far too busy. How goes the fort?”

“Well…how can I say this?” Cisco said as he led the two to the elevator. “This Savitar business is a mess. Caitlin’s went all frosty and joined him, today is Iris’ death day.” Cisco pressed one of the buttons, leaning back as the elevator descended.

 

“That is quite unfortunate, can we hide her among the Waverider?”

“The issue with that is that Savitar is a future time remnant of Barry. Anything we do we have to do behind Barry’s back.”

“Red goes big and bad in the future? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Well we’re desperate and Barry may have time traveled…twice.” At the Rip glared, crossing his arms.

“I have been notified about Flashpoint. I thought there was a line set.”

“There was, but we needed information from the future and needed someone from our past…a mastermind thief that is no longer with us.” Cisco said with a sheepish look towards Mick, the man raising a brow.

“So what? You went back in time and talked to Len?”

“Well actually-.” The elevator doors dinged and opened slowly. Mick heard talking, a stern voice echoing through the long hallway. Cisco led the way down the hallway, Mick picking up the tone of the voice as he got closer and his heart began pounding. As they turned the corner both Mick and Rip stopped, seeing Len standing at the dry erase board, explaining a plan.

“Mr. Snart?”

“2016 edition.” Cisco said with a nervous smile.

“Time travel? Mr. Allen, I was under the impression that you would sustain against time travel.” This is where Mick ignored him, blocking out everything that wasn’t Len. He watched the man explain to the rest of the people. He smiled over at Mick, turning slowly, raising his parka a little bit, enough to give Mick a nice view of his ass. No one else seemed to notice and Mick froze, emotions running through him. The betrayal from 2014 Len, but the attraction to his partner, the one he lost. Suddenly Mick watched Len walking towards him. His body reacted when Len was in reaching length, brushing his fingers against Mick’s scarred skin.

“Did you guys follow me?”

“What?” Rip asked, Barry smiling at him. “Mr. Snart…we are not the Legends of 2016.”

“Oh, then I hope you didn’t bring me, because the cardinal rule.”

“Nope…you're…you’re away on your own journey.” Mick said, eye twitching to keep the tears the fought him at bay.

“Cool.” God the puns hurt, Len noticing right away. “Mind catching up?”

“Ya. It’s been awhile.” Len reached out and grabbed Mick’s hand. He led him to the elevator, away from the others. Len said something to the others before dragging the larger man into the elevator when the doors shut Len immediately took his gun out, blasting the camera. He proceeded to shove Mick into the elevator wall, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. The older man moaned in surprise, grabbing Len around the waist with one arm, the other holding him by the back of the Len’s neck. “Mick…you’re not into it. Are you still angry with me?” Len asked when he pulled away, brow raised.

“No…we just…left on bad term.” Swallowing a tear came to his eye. Len just stared up at him, looking for the truth in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence between them before the elevator dinged, doors opening. Len didn’t take his eyes away, letting a hand caress Mick’s chest. “Do you remember that safe house we hid in when we did our first heist? The one I messed up on?”

“You didn’t mess up, it was unexpected.” Len smiled, Mick always defending him.

“Do you remember…when we were fighting with one another about the stupid rings we managed to get.” A smiled came to Mick’s face as Len led them out.

“You were so angry and heartbroken that it was a bust. You started crying.”

“I did not.” Len said, but smiled. “I think I paid in advance. I wanted to surprise you when this time travel thing done.”

“What?”

“I bought the apartment and spent weeks renovating it. I want to show you it.” Len grabbed his hand, pulling Mick towards the exit.

 

The travel didn’t take long and they were able to get in without being seen. Mick was surprised. The apartment was painted in reds and blue and decorated in pictures of them and their loved ones. There was a large sofa sitting in front of a rather large flat screen, collecting dust. Beside the sofa, on an end table was a picture of Mick with his mother and father. He just stared, Len wrapping his arms around the man.

“That night, after the heist and fight I realized what went wrong. That was the first time we had real sex, none of that juvie crap. That’s when I swore that no matter what, I’d protect you. I failed. I ditched you for the team and I can see that harmed our relationship. I want you to track my stupid ass down and make up with me.”

“It was a stupid fight we had…we agreed to split up. You wanted the game…I wanted a family.”

“I may be smart, but I’m an idiot to emotions Mick. I love you.” He said, bringing a smile the his face.

“I love you to Len. Life has been a fucking wreck lately and without you around…”

“Don’t ever doubt yourself. No matter what the others say.” Len said, pulling Mick into their bedroom. Mick’s eyes widening at the paintings decorating the walls. It was some of their favorites they couldn’t part from. The bed was a queen, the sheets Egyptian cotton. Suddenly Mick was pushed back onto the bed, Len climbing up and straddling Mick. “It’s been awhile since you came back and we haven’t touched each other. You want nothing to do with me. I know I messed up, siding with the others. I just…I just…I can’t think about how to reach you. I know knowing the future is bad, but how did we make up?” Len asked, placing his forehead against Mick’s. The man brought a hand up and cupped Len’s cheek.

“You left me…I realized that no matter what happened between us we’d always be willing to die for the other. It wasn’t till it was too late to realize this and every day I hate myself for never telling you that I forgave you a long time ago.”

“You got your chance…I need to patch things up when I get back.” Len said, laying his head against Mick’s chest.

“Why are you here? The Flash snatched you for a reason.”

“He needs help stealing something. A nice surprise for me.” Len said, raking his hand up Mick’s chest. He closed his eyes, feeling like he was drifting. This was silence for a few moments, just the sound of breathing. Suddenly Len was felt with a strong sense of anger, hatred, and sadness. There was a sense of betrayal and heartbreak. He opened his eyes and saw Mick with his back to him, almost not noticing it was his lover with the uniform, which he noted that he was looking hot. Suddenly he heard his cold gun power up and in a second he shot Mick in the back, and icicle petrifying from him.

Len shot up, scaring Mick and causing him to launch up. He grabbed Len, holding him in a hug. “Mick! Mick! I just killed-,” Mick shook his partner, waking Len up.

“Hey. Len it’s alright.” He said, kissing the youngest forehead. Len looked up, tears in his eyes.

“Mick!” He yelled, wrapping his arms around the man.

“It’s alright. I’m right here.” He mumbled.

“I thought I killed you. You know I’d shoot myself before I ever shoot you.” Mick held Len close, knowing what he meant. He saw his body that day with the ice in his chest. Sure the memories were wiped, but not everything’s a 100 percent thing.

“I know that. It was just a bad dream.” Mick lied, patting Len’s back.

“What time is it?”

“Around five at night.”

“Shit.” Len mumbled, wiggling his way out of the hold. “I’ve got to go help the Flash. I hope I come back for you Mick.” Len said, leaning and kissing the older.

“I love you.” Mick said, pulling him back down. He gave him a goodbye kiss, one that let Len know how much he really. He felt Len try to fight pressing nearer to Mick. He knew he would want to stay, so Mick pulled away. “Okay, good luck. I’ve got to go back to the limey. We’ve got our own mission.” Mick got up, Len smiling at him.

“I’m proud of who you’ve become.”

“I’m proud of who you are…and your ass.” Len smacked Mick playfully before dragging him out of the apartment.

The Flash had just dropped Len back in Serbia, the plan going off with a few bumps, but became a success. Now he was back on the Waverider, a few bumps here and there. “There you are. Rip’s been looking for you.” Sara said, taking in Len’s appearance.

 

“Took a trip to help the Flash. Back now, let’s go.” Len said, walking away from her. He walked around the corner, running into Mick. The beer he held spilled on him, leading to a glare from the older man. Len’s eyes widened, the dream coming back to him. He knew better, he’d suffered many nightmares of all sorts, but this wasn’t a nightmare and Mick couldn’t make him believe it. Somewhere, some time, he’s destined to kill Mick. Seeing him now, like this was heartbreaking. “Mick, I need to talk to you in private.”

“Shove it in your ass.” Mick went to punch Len, fist freezing when he saw fear in his face. The hand fell, Mick dropping his head. “Bedrooms this way.” The walk over was silent, Len waiting till Mick shut his bedroom door to speak. Sadly words couldn’t form. Mick turned, eyes going wide in shock. Tears ran down Len’s cheeks, something Mick hadn’t seen since juvie.

“I love you Mick.” He cried. “I am so sorry for choosing the team over you. I just…I just…I want you to know I’d die for you.”

“Don’t-don’t say that.” Mick said, pulling Len into a hug. “Don’t be an idiot to get yourself killed for me.” The younger man held on to Mick, snuggling into Mick’s chest. “I forgave you long ago. I will never let you die for me.” Mick mumbled, feeling Len press against him, collecting his warmth. “Just because of what happened doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.”

“I don’t blame you for wanting to kill me. That’s how we are.”

“We get pissed off and we fight it out…then we have makeup sex.” Mick said, Len pulling away with a tear stained face and a smile. He wiped away his tears, hand rubbing up Mick’s chest.

“Can we skip ahead?”

“After we take down the time masters. We’ll come back and make these walls less soundproof by the hours.” Len smiled wider, his future brightening up.

He never did get that moment. He sacrificed himself to protect the team and get rid of the time masters-to save Mick. Mick never felt whole after that, trying to fill the void with food and alcohol…secretly hoping the next mission will be his last, just so he could be with Len again. Until then he’s trying to save the world, make Len proud of him.


End file.
